


Forever

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Barry & Iris' first night sleeping at their apartment.





	

She sat on the edge of their bed after getting dressed in her deep burgundy red nightie.

"Barry! Come on it's late!" she yelled down from their lofted bedroom.

He walked up the stairs to their room with a frame in his hand. He walked to his bedside table and placed the picture down.

"There. Now everything is unpacked and in its place," he said smiling, looking down at the picture.

It was a candid of them laughing that Cisco had snapped a few weeks back, before Christmas. Before the heaviness of the future was weighing on him.

He was still carrying it alone, unable to say the words out loud since he'd spoken to Jay in the speed lab.

"Babe?" she said to him softly.

He turned to her and smiled.

"Sorry," he said, shaking himself out of it and putting on a brave face for her.

He pulled the covers back and climbed into his side of the bed. She crawled up the bed and got under on her side.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I can't believe we're here in this moment," she told him.

He was slightly propped up against their headboard. She leaned her head against his chest and draped her leg to rest in between his, as his arm wrapped around her.

"Our first night in our home. It's pretty awesome," he said squeezing her body closer to his.

"I've never been happier Iris."

"Mmm, me neither," she said as she lazily traced her fingers on his chest.

She turned her head to place a kiss on his neck.

"Mmm you're so soft and warm Bear. I can't wait to do this every night. Just lay here with you and not worry about friends or work or the world outside these walls. Just me and you. Always.

Can we do this forever?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and begged his mind to not go there. To not take him to the moment where she was lifeless in his arms.

"Ya..."

His voice was a little strained, but if Iris noticed, she didn't mention it.

"Then it's settled. When we're here in this room, in our bed, nothing outside of us and this exists."

He nuzzled his face in her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Iris started humming an old Ben Harper favorite of hers.

_'So give me your forever, please your forever. Not a day less will do, from you'_

She yawned and stretched her body out. She lifted up for a second so that he could lay his body flat. She leaned over him and kissed him before she resumed her place, half on top of him. She snuggled into his side, as close as she could get.

"Goodnight Bear, I love you."

"I love you too."

As she fell asleep in his arms, he silently promised her to do everything he could to make sure that they had their forever.


End file.
